


Carrot Morality

by Glory_Jean



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much ado about carrots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrot Morality

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://never-ever-will.livejournal.com/profile)[**never_ever_will**](http://never-ever-will.livejournal.com/) [prompt 20](http://community.livejournal.com/never_ever_will/22039.html),  
>  Image search word was "many"

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/glory_jean/pic/0000edfa/)

Rose leaned farther into the fridge, trying to see into the far corners. She wondered how long some of this food had been here, since, in the Doctor's words, it was "less a fridge and more a temporal stasis food storage device." She wondered vaguely if she fell into the temporal stasis food storage device how long it would take for the Doctor to find her. Rethinking this diversion, she grabbed the nearest bag and quickly pulled it and herself out.

She set the bag on the table and emptied the contents. She found herself staring at a rainbow of carrot-like vegetables. White, purple, yellow, various shades of orange to red-orange. She was prodding uncertainly at a large purple stem when the Doctor suddenly appeared, leaning over her shoulder to see what she was doing.

"Fancy a carrot?"

"Not especially. I was just looking through the fridge – yeah, yeah, temporal stasis food storage device," she corrected herself before he could tsk at her. "And I found these. But they aren't all carrots."

"'Course they are."

She lifted up a white one. "But...."

"Commercial farming. Possibly the single greatest risk to biodiversity around. Leads to boring food," he clarified."Like one color of carrot."

Rose looked at the carrots uncertainly.

"You need to expand your horizons, Rose. Not everyone grew the same color carrot."

Thinking back to an old lecture Rose smirked and elbowed his side, "So it's a different kind of _carrot_ morality?"

It was a bad joke, but he paused and grinned at her like she was the most brilliant person ever.

"If you like."

They smiled broadly at each other, completely out of proportion to a discussion about plants.

"But if you are _really_ interested in different plant varieties," he began as if he'd been in the middle of a long monologue, "do you know how many types of bananas grow on your little planet? Oh, I could tell you some stories...."

Rose put on a kettle and pulled out a chair, prepared for long evening.


End file.
